The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duecupcar’.
The new Portulaca plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new semi-upright Portulaca plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Portulaca plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2010 of a proprietary selection of Portulaca hybrida identified as code number F-1921-019, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Portulaca hybrida identified as code number F-09-18, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Portulaca plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Portulaca plant cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2012, has shown that the unique features of this new Portulaca plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.